


Everlasting

by JCapasso



Series: Everlasting [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso
Summary: Lucifer has his life all settled and finally realizes that he can't stay away from the love of his life any longer. Hopefully Damon will still love him once he gets his memories back of their relationship.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Damon Salvatore
Series: Everlasting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967665
Comments: 33
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyTpower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/gifts).



> Trying something new. Not sure how good it will be though.

“So you’ve never been in love before?” Linda had asked him. He hadn’t admitted the truth to her. She wouldn’t have believed him anyway. She never did. He swirled his drink in his hand as he remembered his one love. The love of his entire existence. The one person who had managed to melt his icy heart. Damon Salvatore. The one who had gotten himself turned into a vampire so that he would be immortal and could always be here whenever Lucifer came to Earth. The one he had walked away from in order to protect him so many years ago. He sighed as he remembered what happened back then.

Back in 1958:  
He heard his true name called in a desperate hopeless voice. Even if he didn’t know that there was only person who knew that name and would call him by it, he would still have recognized the voice anywhere. Damon. He left his throne and immediately flew to Damon’s side only to find him slumped against the outside of a cage, holding the hand of a man…no, a vampire…inside the cage as a fire raged around them. Both of the vampires were unconscious, but Lucifer could tell by the way they were clinging to each other through the bars that the other vampire mattered to Damon. So much so that Damon wouldn’t leave him behind and trapped himself with the fire as well. Lucifer yanked the door off the cage before grabbing Damon and flying him to a nearby rooftop.

After a moment of hesitation, he went back for the other vampire and dumped him outside the building. He was already starting to wake up and Lucifer knew that he would be able to feed and escape, so he went back to Damon. After all, if this one was waking up, then Damon would be too. He landed back at Damon’s side just as he was sitting up and looking around confusedly. “Lucifer…” he breathed out as his memories came rushing back just like they always did. “You came.”

“Of course I did, my love,” Lucifer said gently.

“Enzo!” Damon suddenly gasped. “I have to get Enzo out too!”

“Was he the bloke in the cage?” Lucifer asked him. When Damon nodded, he reassured him, “It’s okay. I got him out too. I figured that with the way you were holding his hand he was important to you.”

Damon narrowed his eyes slightly at Lucifer. He had always been able to see right through the devil. “It’s not like that, Luc. He’s my friend. The only thing that kept me alive in that hellhole.”

Lucifer tried not to show his relief at Damon’s words, but he could tell that Damon saw through it anyway. “Well he should be fine. He was already waking up when I left him.”

Damon reached for Lucifer’s hand, just reveling in the ability to touch him again, as he said, “Even if Enzo and I were together, it wouldn’t change anything, you know. I still love you with everything I am and we get so little time on these visits and if I ever am with anyone else, they’d just have to understand.” Lucifer smiled and pulled Damon into a soft slow kiss, making up for lost time. It had only been five years for Damon, but it had been five thousand years for him and he had missed his love desperately.

Damon was extremely glad that he’d been able to feed enough to heal his wounds and get at least some of his strength back. He didn’t want Lucifer to see him like that. Injured and weak and pathetic. That and the fact that he didn’t know how long he would have with him this time and didn’t want to waste any more of that than he had to recovering. It didn’t take long for them both to be naked as they made love right there on the rooftop.

As they were laying there in the afterglow, Damon curled to Lucifer’s side with his head resting on the devil’s chest, Lucifer said, “I’m surprised you called for me without your memories.” That had been bugging him since it had happened.

“I didn’t really know what I was doing at that point,” Damon admitted. “It had been so long since I had anything approaching hope and then when it was taken away and I couldn’t get the cage open…I just broke. I don’t even remember calling you to be honest.”

“What happened to you, darling?” Lucifer asked worriedly.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Damon said hauntedly as his entire body tensed in Lucifer’s arms.

Lucifer leaned his head against Damon’s, just breathing him in as he ran his hands soothingly over his lover’s body. He waited until Damon relaxed a little bit before saying, “Please, Damon?”

Damon took a few deep breaths for calm before he started. “It was just after you left last time. I would be willing to bet that Amenadiel was behind it, partially since it happened just a few days after he locked away my memories of you, but I don’t know for sure. I got a message from my great nephew asking me to come to dinner, but when I did, I was sedated with vervain and woke up in a cell. This society studies vampires. They’ve spent the last five years dissecting me among other things. Without sedation of course since they want to know how vampires tick without being weakened by vervain.”

Damon had said the whole thing in an emotionless voice, but Lucifer could tell by the way he was trembling that he was far from emotionless about it. Lucifer swallowed heavily a few times, trying to will back the rage he felt at these people. He had never killed a human. That was the one law that he had never broken, but he had never been more tempted than he was now to do so. “I swear to you, when they get to my realm, they will suffer a thousand times worse than they caused you to,” Lucifer said in a growl.

“Some of them will already be there. I took out quite a few in my escape attempt. Including the head doctor,” Damon told him, relaxing a bit at Lucifer’s reaction. As a vampire, he was used to being the strongest being around, but the devil was a whole different league. He never felt as safe as he did in his lover’s arms and he could almost believe that everything would be okay now. Except that it wouldn’t. This wouldn’t last long. It never did. Amenadiel would come and drag Luc back to hell and take away Damon’s memories in the process. He would just have to cherish it while it lasted. “I’ll make sure the rest get to you sooner rather than later,” he added.

Lucifer nodded and tilted Damon’s head up for a gentle kiss. “That’s fine,” he assured him. “This situation is a clear exception to your promise even if you would remember it later.” Damon had promised him all the way at the beginning not to kill unless he had to or unless it was someone that truly deserved to die. He never remembered the promise once Amenadiel started wiping his memories, but he still mostly kept it anyway, so Lucifer wondered if his subconscious remembered somehow. It would also explain how he managed to call for ‘Samael’ in his desperation. In this situation…for those who had hurt him so badly…Lucifer would certainly make an exception to the no killing policy. Damon was a vampire after all. A predator. It was the circle of life. He may as well be upset with the lion for killing a gazelle. As long as he kept the body count of innocents to a minimum, Lucifer could live with it. He loved Damon too much not to.

Lucifer only managed to get a week with Damon this time before Amenadiel noticed him missing and found them. Once Lucifer was back in Hell, Amenadiel called in help to keep him contained this time and it was almost two decades in earth years before Lucifer managed to slip away again and learned what his brother had done to the love of his life.

1978:  
Lucifer knew the moment he saw Damon that something was wrong. Different. The fact that he had just watched Damon kill an innocent without hesitation would have been enough, but the way he carried himself and the cold look in his eyes was the cincher. His humanity was off. Lucifer knew that Damon would never have turned his humanity off of his own free will. Ever. He had been handling what had happened to him with the Augustines. He was moving past it and putting himself back together. He wouldn’t have backslid far enough to go to this extreme. That meant that his brother must have had a hand in it. And it was likely done when he was dragged away the last time. Twenty years Damon had lived like this and Lucifer’s heart broke.

Lucifer knew that he had to fix this somehow, so he stepped out of the shadows into Damon’s line of sight. The memories would only return when Damon saw him. “Lucifer…” the vampire said as his brow furrowed and Lucifer was sure now that this time was different. There wasn’t the love in his eyes that there usually was. Even his tone was different than usual. Lucifer could see his internal struggle though and he stepped forward and reached for Damon’s hand, but Damon snatched it away. “No…it’s not…I can’t…” the vampire’s breathing sped up.

“You can, my love,” Lucifer said gently as though he was talking to a skittish animal. “It’s okay.” Lucifer closed the distance that Damon had backed up and he could see the pain and confusion creeping into Damon’s eyes. This time when he reached out, Damon just froze, and his eyes went wide as Lucifer’s hand touched his cheek. “Remember, darling,” Lucifer whispered as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Damon’s. He had no idea if this would work, but the memories assaulting Damon could only help. “Remember our love. Feel it,” he coaxed, brushing Damon’s lips with his again.

This time, Damon kissed him back desperately for a moment before he crumbled and Lucifer barely managed to catch him before he hit the ground. “What have I done?” Damon asked brokenly. “How could I…”

“It’s not your fault,” Lucifer assured him, running a hand through Damon’s hair as the sat on the ground in the dirty alley. “It’s my brother’s fault. Not yours.”

“I did this…all of it. I killed…so many people…innocents…god, how can you even look at me?” Damon fought back his tears.

“Because this wasn’t you, Damon,” Lucifer told him. “I’m sorry that Amenadiel did this. I didn’t even realize he was capable of getting that deep into your head…”

“He wasn’t…not really,” Damon admitted. “When he took away my memories of you, he made me believe that I had just walked away from Enzo and let him die in that fire. The guilt ate away at me and he used that against me to make me turn it off.”

“It’s still his fault then,” Lucifer assured him. “And mine,” he finished quietly. Sadly.

“What? No! It’s not your fault at all,” Damon snapped his head up to look at Lucifer.

“Yes. It is,” Lucifer sighed. “He only did it because of me. Because I kept coming back for you. He probably thought that turning you into everything that I hate would keep me away, but he has never understood the power of love. I’m so sorry, darling.”

“No, Luc,” Damon shook his head. “Don’t think like that. I /want/ you to always come back for me. No matter what happens afterwards, it’s still worth it.”

Lucifer shook his head in return. “No, my love. It’s not. I can’t let you continue to be hurt like this. Who knows how far he will go when he realizes that this didn’t work. I can’t come back for you again,” Lucifer said heartbrokenly.

Damon closed his eyes, willing his tears not to fall. He knew that Lucifer had a point. This was getting out of hand and so many innocents had died this time. He hated when the devil was right. “Okay. I get it. At least I can remember this time…”

“No, Damon. You can’t,” Lucifer told him.

“Luc, please,” Damon begged. “I don’t care if I end up drowning in grief. I want to hold onto every moment I’ve ever held you. Every laugh. Every kiss. Every shred of happiness that we’ve ever had. I would rather spend every moment in agony than lose the memory of you again. Please…”

Lucifer pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face in Damon’s hair. Oh how he wished he could let Damon remember. He knew that he couldn’t though. “Amenadiel will find out. And then he will destroy you even worse than he already has,” Lucifer felt the tears slip from his eyes. He knew that he would never be able to walk away if Damon remembered him. “I’m so sorry, my love,” he whispered as he plunged into Damon’s mind and locked away every memory of every moment they’d spent together. “I love you,” he whispered one last time before flying Damon back to his apartment and disappearing without giving the vampire a chance to notice his presence.

Present Day:  
Lucifer tossed back the rest of his drink as the memories assaulted him. He couldn’t tell Linda, but yes. He had loved. He still did. Damon would always be in his heart. It had been thirty Earth years since he’d walked away. Tens of thousands of years for him. He still thought about Damon every day of his life. He had considered going back for him more than once now that he was on Earth for good, but he knew that he couldn’t face the rejection he would surely be met with. Not after what he’d done. The way he’d taken Damon’s memories and the way that Damon had been broken just because he was loved by the devil. Damon would hate him forever.

It wasn’t until three drinks later that he made a decision. The one he should have made years ago when he first realized that he would be able to stay. Even if it all blew up in his face, Damon had wanted his memories. He deserved his memories. Lucifer realized that he was being a coward by staying away and Damon deserved better than that. He sighed heavily and grabbed his phone to call the airline. He knew where Damon was. He had been keeping an eye out for him after all. Relishing every small bit of news he could find. Now he just had to get to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Before he lost his nerve.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon swirled his drink in his hand as he considered their most recent problem. Elena. It was always Elena. She wasn’t adjusting well to vampirism and was on the verge of starvation. Thankfully he had gotten Matt to volunteer to feed her but she could only take enough from him to keep the edge off without hurting him. He was pulled from his musing by the doorbell and furrowed his brow confusedly. Most everyone they knew just walked right in, either because they were welcome here and comfortable enough to or because they were annoying and didn’t care. He was about to get up and go get it when he heard Stefan and Elena coming down the stairs so he just sat back again and flipped the page in his book. They could get it. 

Lucifer shuffled his feet nervously as he waited at the door, but when he heard footsteps from the other side he forced himself to be still. There was no need to act like a teenage girl about this. It startled him for a moment to see someone other than Damon open the door but then he realized this must be the brother. Or one of his friends or something. “Is Damon available?” he asked politely.

“Yeah, sure,” Stefan said as he stepped away from the door, opening it more. If he was polite enough to actually ring the bell and ask then he might as well be invited in. It wasn’t like they could keep anyone out anyway since a human didn’t own the place. He led Lucifer to the library/lounge area where Damon was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up.

Damon heard them come in but didn’t look up yet. He wanted to finish reading this page first. When he heard his brother clear his throat, he glanced up to tell him to wait a minute, and his eyes fell on Lucifer and he sucked in a sharp breath. “Luc…” he breathed out as the memories flooded back into his mind. 

Back in 1861:  
It had been Damon’s first battle and he’d been scared out of his wits, but stood his ground. Unfortunately, he’d been shot in the leg during their retreat and got left behind. He managed to drag himself into the woods to escape the union soldiers that were chasing them and he hid for hours until he was sure they were gone. That was when they’d met. He almost darted back into his hiding place when he heard the footsteps, but turned to look and froze in shock. The man clearly wasn’t a soldier and judging by the twisted white wing that was dragging lifelessly behind him, he wasn’t even human. Damon could see the pain wrought in his features and his compassion took over. 

Damon tightened the makeshift bandage on his leg and hobbled towards him. “Are you alright? Do you need some help?” he asked. 

Lucifer looked up and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the young man in a soldier’s uniform before nodding curtly. “That would be appreciated. I can’t seem to reach…” He so hated being weak and having to depend on other people, but right now he didn’t have much of a choice. He didn’t dare go back to Hell in this state and let the demons see his weakness. 

“I’m not a medic, but I shall do what I can to help,” Damon told him as he moved closer to get a look. “It looks broken and there are some cuts and bleeding.”

“If you can get the debris out of the cuts they’ll heal up easily. You’ll have to set the break though,” Lucifer told him. 

“Come. There is a river just this way. That way I can clean them up and see what I can do,” Damon told him, pointing to the west. 

“Are /you/ alright?” Lucifer asked, suddenly noticing Damon limping and the blood and bandage on his leg. 

“I will be. It is not serious,” Damon assured him. The bullet had gone straight through and he’d had much worse pain from his father. That didn’t mean that he could stand to put much weight on it though. 

“Here. Lean on me,” Lucifer offered, wrapping his arm around the man’s waist. It was the least he could do for his help. 

“Much obliged,” Damon nodded with a smile, leaning on the shoulder of his good side as they headed to the river. “Can I ask…are you an angel? Or are there other beings with wings like that?” he asked nervously, hoping that he didn’t offend with the question. 

“I used to be an angel,” Lucifer said distastefully. 

“I see. Apologies. I didn’t mean to bring up a painful subject,” Damon said with a wince. “My name is Damon, by the way. Damon Salvatore.”

“Lucifer,” he introduced himself, waiting for the reaction. He did get one, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as he’d expected. 

Damon froze in shock and his eyes went wide as his body tensed. “Lucifer? The devil?” 

“The one and only,” Lucifer drawled, waiting for him to scramble away in fear. 

Damon blinked and took a few deep breaths before he simply said, “Pleasure to meet you, Lucifer,” and kept moving. 

Lucifer kept up with him as confusion took over his features. He was glad of the reaction, sure, but it didn’t make sense to him. He would have thought that he would either be treated with fear and revulsion or pleading and reverence, but not…this. “You’re not frightened of me?” 

Damon shrugged as they got to the river and he took off his overshirt and dipped it in the water to wet it. “You have had plenty of opportunity to harm me and have not done so. You could have threatened and intimidated me to get my help, but you have not. You are clearly injured and in pain, and my own conscience will not allow me to leave someone in such a state if I can help, and that is more important at this moment,” he explained as he moved behind the devil and began to gently wipe the blood away from his wounds, deciding to do the easy part first. 

“Most people would view helping the devil as against their conscience,” Lucifer pointed out, wincing as something was pulled out of his wing. 

“What do I know of the devil?” Damon shrugged as he continued cleaning the wings and removing any other debris found in them. “Simple stories and as a student of history, I’m fully aware that such things are written by the winners and with as many times as they have been passed down and translated there is probably even less truth than they started with.”

“So you don’t think I’m evil,” Lucifer said confused. 

“You may be,” Damon said matter-of-factly. “Or perhaps not. I don’t know you well enough to say one way or the other. You have treated me with kindness and respect and so I will do the same with you until or unless I have reason to do otherwise.” He finished cleaning the wings and said, “I think I’ve gotten everything out. Can you tell if I missed anything?”

“I don’t think you did,” Lucifer said, still trying to wrap his head around this man’s confusing reaction to him. “Do you think you can set the bone?” 

“I have never set a bone in a wing before, but I have set a dog’s leg. If you’re willing to let me try, I would be willing to do so,” Damon told him. He was more than a little nervous about messing up. While he wasn’t going to judge the devil based on myths, it didn’t mean that he wasn’t wary of him. Especially if he ended up having a temper. 

“Please do,” Lucifer nodded. 

First Damon took off his undershirt that he had already ripped one strip from for his own bandage and started tearing it into more strips and then grabbed the straightest sticks he could find for a splint. He moved back behind Lucifer and said, “I apologize, but this is going to hurt.”

“It already hurts. Just get on with it,” Lucifer said impatiently, feeling bad for it when he caught Damon’s wince out of the corner of his eye. Before he could say anything else though a shot of pain went through his body and he couldn’t help but yelp. 

“Just stay still another moment,” Damon said gently as he placed the sticks and began to tie them, careful not to get them too tight. “There you go,” he said with a nervous smile as he moved back to the river to rinse out his bloody overshirt. 

Lucifer couldn’t help but trail his eyes over Damon’s now bare chest and stomach as he walked but when he turned his back to him to wash his shirt, Lucifer’s eyes narrowed at the scars there. “What happened to your back?” 

Damon froze for a moment and took a few deep breaths for calm before he said, “My father has a temper.” That was all he wanted to say. 

“I see,” Lucifer said coldly. There was nothing that pissed him off more than someone harming their own children. He always reserved the worst punishments in hell for child abusers. Now that he was looking he could see circular scars that looked like burns on Damon’s arms as well. “Well, I do owe you a favor for your help. Would you like me to get you away from him? Get you money and a job or whatever you need to make your own way in the world?” 

“You owe me nothing,” Damon shook his head as he took his now clean and still wet shirt and removed the bandage on his leg to clean it properly now that he had access to water. “I only did what any good person would do.” 

“On the contrary,” Lucifer rebutted. “Not only did you help me, but you did so even after finding out that I am the devil. You accepted me without judgement. That alone earns you a favor.”

“I disagree, but if it would make you happy to do something in return…” Damon trailed off as he thought. “I don’t know if it’s within your power, but I have a younger brother. I have always protected him from the worst of it, but without me there to do so, I fear for his safety alone with Father. Is there any way you could protect him from harm?” 

“It will take me a week or so to recover enough to be able to travel, but once I am able, I will go and do what I can,” Lucifer promised looking at Damon through new eyes. First, he tried to deny the debt but when he did accept it, he asked for help, not for himself, but for his brother. His off-hand comment about protecting his brother and the scars covering his body told their own story, and he was more than impressed with the young man.

“Thank you,” Damon nodded. “Will I…owe you my soul or anything for it?” he suddenly asked, but wished he hadn’t when he saw the pain flash through Lucifer’s features at the question. 

“I have no use for anyone’s soul,” Lucifer said tightly. “Your soul, as is everyone else’s, is your own. I collect favors, not souls.” 

“Apologies. I didn’t mean to offend,” Damon said regretfully. 

“It’s fine,” Lucifer waved him off. “At least you’re asking instead of assuming. I just hate how I’m portrayed by humans.”

“That’s understandable,” Damon agreed. “Even in the little time I’ve spent with you I can tell that it is incorrect.”

Lucifer decided not to answer that question. At least not for the moment. “And in regards to my collecting favors, this will not cause you to owe me that either. It is in return for your assistance and will wipe the slate clean.” 

“I still do not believe that I’ve earned it, but I thank you regardless,” Damon said with a smile. “I will stay with you until you are well enough to travel as well. Unfortunately, there are no settlements or homes nearby, but there is plenty to eat in the forest.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Lucifer told him despite being touched by the gesture. 

“It’s no trouble. Truly. I am unable to walk easily or far myself at the moment either, so we may as well keep each other company,” Damon pointed out the hole in his leg as he bandaged it back up with one of the few strips he had left from his undershirt. 

“That’s true. And you shouldn’t be trying to walk on that leg anyway. It will heal better the more you stay off of it,” Lucifer realized. He could carry the young man back to where his companions had gone since his mobility wasn’t as affected and his strength was more than any human, but he wouldn’t mind the company anyway. And perhaps he could get a little closer to this remarkable man in the process. He didn’t hold out much hope for that though. Humans in this day and age were more than a little strange about same sex relations. Then again, Damon had surprised him more than once already. Maybe he would again. “Once my wings are healed, I can probably heal it for you,” he offered. 

Damon considered that for a moment before shaking his head. “I appreciate the offer, but I would need the remnants of the wound when I return to my company. Otherwise I will be charged with desertion.” 

“Well we wouldn’t want that now would we,” Lucifer chuckled. 

Damon’s lips twitched into a smile. “No. We definitely would not.” He started to pull himself to his feet to find something to eat only to find Lucifer on his feet first and reaching a hand down to him. When he took the devil’s hand he found himself easily yanked up. “I need to find something to eat.” 

Lucifer nodded and wrapped his arm around Damon’s waist again, helping him hobble around. Once he was familiar with where to find food around here, he would be able to do it himself, but as much as he hated to admit it, he needed the young man for a guide at the moment. Not that he was complaining at all with all that flesh bared and pressed against him. Perhaps he should offer his own shirt for bandages next to even the score a bit. Yes, he would definitely do that.


	3. Chapter 3

Still in 1861:  
As they searched the woods for food, Damon tried to figure out a way to learn more about the real devil without asking questions that might offend him again like when he’d asked about his soul. Finally he settled on, “Will you tell me about yourself? The things that humans have wrong about you and such?” 

“I would be happy to,” Lucifer agreed. “The most important thing that humans have wrong is that I am /not/ evil. I /punish/ evil. I hate evil. I have nothing to do with where anyone’s soul goes after death and every soul that enters hell is one more soul that keeps me trapped in on a throne I despise. I would love nothing more than for no other soul to enter hell again.” 

Damon considered that for a moment as he steered Lucifer towards a berry bush he spotted. It did make sense. Lucifer was the ruler of hell, but if Hell really was that bad, he wouldn’t want to stay there any more than anyone else would. “I can understand that.”

Lucifer couldn’t help the slight smile that graced his face. So few people did understand that. It just reminded him once more how special Damon was. “Also, the idea that I lie all the time. I hate lies almost as much as I hate evil. I never lie.”

Damon took a moment to consider that as well. It was something a liar would say, true, but something told him that he could trust Lucifer. As crazy as it sounded, trusting the devil, but he saw no reason not to. His reasoning about evil made sense, and he could clearly tell that it was true. While he had no doubt that this man could be remarkably dangerous to his enemies, that didn’t make him evil. If he was telling the truth about not being evil, then he could be telling the truth about not lying also. He did make a mental not to never lie to the devil. No matter what. “I believe you. For the time being at least,” he said when he realized that Lucifer was waiting for a response. 

“You are remarkably open-minded for a human,” Lucifer pointed out. 

Damon shrugged. “Every authority figure in my life has either hurt me or turned a blind eye to my pain. I’ve had no one to depend on in my life other than myself so why should I trust anyone else’s opinions? I can think for myself and form my own opinions.”

“Here,” Lucifer said seeing an opportunity and took his shirt off. “If you pile the berries in here we can carry more.” It wasn’t as though Damon had an intact shirt at the moment anyway. When he noticed the blush lighting Damon’s cheeks as he glanced at his chest, he smirked. This would be easier than he thought. He declined to comment at the moment though. He had at least a week. He knew from experience that it would take his brother probably closer to two weeks to track him down and Damon had promised to stay with him for the week until his wing healed anyway. 

Once the shirt was filled with as many berries as they could, they headed back to the river and this time when Lucifer wrapped his arm around Damon’s waist he rubbed his thumb over the warm silky skin of his side and held him closer than before. He could see the pink tinge in Damon’s cheeks and feel his pulse racing at the skin contact, but Damon didn’t pull away. If anything he leaned heavier on Lucifer as they retraced their path. “I’m not sure if your senses are better than mine, but if you see or hear any animals let me know,” Damon said, as much to break the awkward silence as anything else. 

“There are many nearby,” Lucifer pointed out. “Anything in particular you’re looking for?” 

“Anything we can eat,” Damon told him, fingering his revolver at his side, glad that Lucifer was carrying the berry bundle. He’d lost his rifle when he fell and it was probably picked up by someone by now, but at least he still had the revolver, even if he did only have a pocketful of bullets for it. He’d either have to kill something big enough to feed them for a while or make them count. Thankfully, he was a pretty good shot since he’d grown up with a gun in his hand. On the way back he managed to bag two squirrels. They weren’t much, but he knew he needed the protein to recover. Once they were back they both started gathering wood for a fire. Once the pile was made, Damon reached into his pocket for his matches only to find that Lucifer had tossed a fireball from his hand to the pile. “That is convenient,” he chuckled.

Lucifer laughed and sat down on the ground, careful of his broken wing. It would never cease to amaze him how wonderous humans found his abilities. He watched curiously as Damon removed the organs and skin from the squirrels with practiced ease. “You have experience with that,” he couldn’t help but notice. 

“Yes. My family was well off, but my father hated ‘wasting’ money on anything he didn’t need to and taught my brother and I to hunt from the time we learned to walk,” Damon explained as he finished getting the squirrels ready. Once they were both on a stick, he handed one to Lucifer and kept the other for himself, munching on berries as it cooked. 

Lucifer watched Damon to learn what to do. He had never considered cooking anything to be worth his time. He was always able to charm a meal from people wherever he went. It wasn’t as though he strictly /needed/ to eat. It was more comfortable to do so, but he wouldn’t be overly harmed if he didn’t. Still, he was glad that he’d found someone who knew their way around in the woods. Otherwise he might have walked for days before he found anyone to help with his broken wing. No one else would likely have handled his identity so well either. He had never put much stock in the idea of luck, but there was no other way to describe this situation. 

They kept a companionable conversation through dinner, though Damon noticed that Lucifer didn’t eat much. He didn’t mention it though. For all he knew the devil didn’t need to eat as much as humans. At least there was enough left over for breakfast in the morning. It wasn’t long after they finished eating when the only light they could see by was the fire so they laid down to go to sleep. It was a long time coming for them both though. Even with the fire, Damon couldn’t help but shiver. It could only warm half of him at a time after all. “You know…” Lucifer drawled after a little while. “We could always share our body heat.” 

Lucifer watched in the firelight as Damon’s eyes went wide and he detected a hint of fear as Damon said, “I…um…I don’t know…It’s not that cold.” 

“What are you so afraid of?” Lucifer asked curiously. Not being interested he could understand, but unless he was majorly misreading the signs, there was interest there. 

“Of…well…” Damon trailed off sheepishly as he realized what he had been about to say. 

“Of what?” Lucifer asked again amusedly. 

“Of going to hell I guess,” Damon shrugged uncomfortably as the heat in his face was not fully caused by the fire. 

Lucifer resisted the urge to point out that he had only suggested conserving body heat, nothing else, but since he did hope to go where Damon’s mind clearly went anyway, he addressed that issue. “That’s another thing that humans have wrong. My father has more important things to worry about than who is doing what with who. The only way you get to hell is if you carry too much guilt for the things you’ve done in your life. As long as you live a decent life and don’t let yourself drown in undeserved guilt, you’ll be good.” 

“Y-you’re sure?” Damon asked, unsure if the stutter was from nerves or from the cold. 

“Positive. Nothing consensual that happens here, whether conserving body heat or more, will impact your soul in any way,” Lucifer said seriously as he moved towards the other side of the fire where Damon was, but didn’t get too close yet. “So do you want some help staying warm or no?” 

“Y-yeah. Okay,” Damon finally agreed and Lucifer crawled up behind him, pressing his bare chest against Damon’s bare back, broken wing settling gently on the ground. Damon stiffened when Lucifer’s arm wrapped around his stomach, but found himself relaxing into the embrace after a moment. He couldn’t deny that the warm skin against his back definitely helped. Once he found himself relaxing, Lucifer’s arm tightened around him and he let himself move back more firmly against Lucifer. 

“See, that’s not so bad is it?” Lucifer whispered sensually, in Damon’s ear, smirking when Damon shivered, knowing that this time it had nothing to do with the cold. 

Damon swallowed heavily, hoping that Lucifer wouldn’t notice his reaction that was steadily getting worse as the devil’s hand trailed lightly over his chest. “N-no. It’s not,” he answered after a moment. 

“Good,” Lucifer whispered again, brushing his lips over Damon’s earlobe before he settled down to hopefully sleep. It had been a very long day for both of them. 

Once Lucifer stopped teasing him, it didn’t take long for Damon to fall asleep now that he was warm and comfortable. He had been beyond exhausted. He was chilled when he woke up with the sun, but not as badly as he would have expected. While the fire had died down, Lucifer was still wrapped around him. He had moved to lay on his back at some point in the night and Lucifer’s head was resting on his chest. It took a moment before he felt the erection pressed against his hip and his breath hitched. Even more so when Lucifer’s leg twitched and he realized that it was resting on his own erection. 

“Mmm. Morning, darling,” Lucifer drawled, pressing his hips forward against Damon’s hip as he moved his leg intentionally this time, rubbing over Damon’s swollen length. 

“M-morning,” Damon stammered nervously as Lucifer’s hand trailed down his chest to his stomach. 

“I’d be happy to take care of that for you, if you want,” Lucifer smirked teasing his fingers around the waistband of Damon’s pants, but not going any further without permission. 

“I…um…o-okay,” Damon said hesitantly. No one else, male or female, had ever touched him before, so he was more than a little nervous, but now that he knew that he wouldn’t go to hell for it, he wasn’t going to turn it down. 

Lucifer grinned and moved up to press a soft exploring kiss to Damon’s lips and when the young human gasped in shock, Lucifer took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Damon’s mouth and it didn’t take long for Damon to be kissing him back slowly and tentatively. He was getting the feeling that Damon was a virgin so he knew that he needed to take things slow here. He wasn’t sure why he was bothering. He usually avoided virgins since they were a little boring in the sack. Maybe it was because he was the only one here at the moment and it would be a week before he was able to fly and thus find someone else, so he might as well. 

Damon let out a moan into Lucifer’s mouth as he felt the devil’s hand glide over his still clothed erection and his hips pressed up against his hand. Lucifer gave a pleased hum into the kiss before pulling back and shifting so that he was leaning over top of Damon. He was a little uncomfortable due to his wings being out and the broken one being held in such an awkward position, but as long as he was careful not to bump it, he would manage. Lucifer kissed him again, and this time Damon responded more firmly as his hands slid up over Lucifer’s back and sides. This time it was Lucifer’s turn to moan as he ground his hips down, rubbing their lengths together. 

When the kiss ended, Lucifer moved his lips back over Damon’s jaw to his neck, rolling his hips against Damon’s as one of Damon’s hands slid up and through his hair and the other one moved down his back, but stopped at the small of his back, like he was too afraid to go further. That was okay though. Lucifer could fix that. He would get Damon comfortable touching him soon enough. He moved his lips down over Damon’s shoulders and to his chest, kissing a line all the way down his stomach as he undid Damon’s pants. He knew that it would be quick this time if he was right and Damon was a virgin, but he also knew how easy it would be to get more afterwards. 

As soon as it was free, Lucifer took Damon’s impressive cock in his mouth and Damon’s hand tightened in his hair as he thrust up with a cry of pleasure and Lucifer took the opportunity to slide his pants off when his hips lifted. Lucifer sucked and licked over Damon’s length as he undid his own pants and took his own dick in his hand, needing some sort of attention. It wasn’t long before Damon grunted out his orgasm and Lucifer expertly swallowed every drop. He shucked his own pants as he slid slowly back up Damon’s body kissing and licking every inch of his skin, ending back at Damon’s lips as he straddled him. 

It didn’t take long at all for Damon to be hard as a rock again, and Lucifer shifted so that the tip of Damon’s cock was at his entrance. “You want more, darling?” he asked before he went any further. 

“Yes…please…” Damon gasped, too turned on to be embarrassed anymore as his hands roamed over Lucifer’s chest and stomach. Lucifer lowered himself on Damon’s length and Damon couldn’t help but thrust up into the tight heat pulling a moan from Lucifer. 

When Lucifer realized that he wasn’t going to do it on his own, he took Damon’s hand and slid it down, wrapping it around his leaking cock and Damon took the hint and started stroking. He was hesitant and unsure at first, but a generous helping of praise from Lucifer soon had his confidence lifting. Since he had already taken the edge off, Damon managed to last this time, but he had already been getting close again when Lucifer let out a choked moan as his cum spurted over Damon’s hand to his chest and stomach and that was all it took for Damon to spill over again, slamming deep into Lucifer’s ass. 

As they both stilled to catch their breath, Lucifer smirked and leaned over for another lingering kiss. “Now wasn’t that fun.” 

“Mhmm,” Damon agreed with a nod as his embarrassment came rushing back. He refused to let it take over though as he slid his hand up Lucifer’s side and chest to his cheek. 

Lucifer kissed him one more time before climbing off. “Now that the sun is properly up, what say we do a little cleanup in the river, hmm?” 

“The water will still be cold,” Damon pointed out. He knew it was necessary though. If nothing else sleeping on the ground all night had them both dirty even without their morning fun. 

“Cold doesn’t bother me and I’ll gladly warm you up after,” Lucifer promised suggestively. It wouldn’t be with sex this time. That would defeat the purpose of cleaning up anyway, but he would never turn down cuddles either.


	4. Chapter 4

Still in 1861:  
Over the course of the next few days Damon got more and more comfortable with Lucifer and with showing affection for him. They took the splint of Lucifer’s wing after three days and the devil was able to move it again and even put his wings away. It was still to weak and painful to put any weight on it with flying though and would be a few more days until that changed. This prompted the conversation that Damon had been avoiding for days, but he couldn’t help but ask, “What happened to your wings?” 

Lucifer sighed, surprised that it had taken him so long to ask, but decided to answer anyway. “A fight with my brother. He objected to my leaving Hell.” 

“Oh.” He couldn’t help but feel a little silly for asking. Of course, it was something like that. 

Lucifer decided that since Damon had been so polite about not asking that he would give him the overview of his fall. He wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t something he liked to talk about, but he knew that Damon was burning with curiosity. “They’ve always objected to me doing anything but what I was told. That’s why I was kicked out of heaven in the first place. Humanity had free will. Angels didn’t. In a way, the human stories were true that I was jealous of humanity, but not because my father loved you more. Because you could make your own decisions. I wanted that too, so I went to live among the humans for a time and learned that particular skill until I was caught and thrown into Hell.” 

“That’s not fair,” Damon protested. “You just wanted to be your own person and get out of your father’s shadow.” It hit a little close to home for Damon too. He was never allowed to make his own decisions either and was expected to follow his father’s orders like they were law. To know that Lucifer had been through the same thing was both humbling and infuriating. 

“Yes, and they couldn’t allow that,” Lucifer said wryly. 

“But you escaped,” Damon said relieved. 

“For now, at least,” Lucifer said with a huff, knowing that they would drag him back sooner or later. Probably sooner. He just hoped he would have enough time to carry out Damon’s favor first. 

Every morning and night they had sex and the day was spent between hunting and gathering for food, and cuddling by the fire talking about anything and everything. Once the week had passed, Lucifer gave a short test to his wings. “Well it looks like I’m all healed up now, so I best be on my way,” Lucifer told Damon. 

“Right. Okay,” Damon said sadly, trying to keep his heartbreak from showing. He had gotten more than a little attached to Lucifer over the last week and hated to see him go. He had known from the start that he couldn’t keep him though. 

Lucifer reached his hands to Damon’s waist and pulled him flush against him, kissing him firm and deep. “Goodbye, Damon. Thanks for everything,” he whispered, wondering why he was having so much trouble leaving. 

“Goodbye Lucifer,’ Damon whispered as Lucifer disappeared. Damon got up and tested his leg. He would be okay to walk as long as he had a walking stick to help with the weight. First though he headed out into the river to clean up and wash his pants that he hadn’t worn since the first night. If he was heading back to his company he wasn’t going naked, not to mention if he ran into other people along the way. 

By the time he was out of the river and his pants were hanging up next to the fire to dry, Lucifer was back and pulling him into another almost desperate kiss and Damon eagerly responded. When it ended, Damon looked curiously at Lucifer. “You’re back…”

“Yes…well…it dawned on me that you might still be having trouble getting around with your leg and it would be rather rude for me to just leave you here, so…” 

Damon recognized an excuse when he saw one, so declined to mention that his leg was okay. He had gotten used to Lucifer’s way of skirting uncomfortable truths without actually lying and was getting pretty good at reading between the lines. Damon definitely wasn’t going to complain about him staying anyway. He knew that eventually he’d have to get back to the war, but his leg still hurt enough for him to not mind putting it off for a little longer. Heck he wouldn’t mind putting it off forever. He’d only joined up to make his father happy. He’d made a commitment though and he wasn’t about to go back on it, but he could steal a little more time for now. “Thank you,” Damon finally settled on saying as he ran his hands through Lucifer’s hair and rested his head on the devil’s shoulder, not wanting to put any space between them if he didn’t have to. 

“And you don’t need to worry about your brother anymore. I took care of it,” Lucifer assured him. 

“You did? How?” Damon asked happily. 

“Devil secrets,” Lucifer chuckled. It was amazing what some subliminal messaging could do in the right hands. 

“Fair enough,” Damon grinned as they moved over to sit back by their usual tree and got back to their usual routine. It was almost another week later when Damon woke up alone. He had spent the whole day at their campsite waiting and hoping that Lucifer would come back. That he had just flown off to get something, but when he didn’t get back by nightfall, Damon stayed there one more night, trying to ignore how alone he felt. And how cold he was. The next morning he put on his pants, grabbed a walking stick and started walking south. 

1863:  
Damon hadn’t seen Lucifer in almost two years, but still thought about him every day. He had been surprised to find that his father was almost a whole new man when he got home, and that just made him miss Lucifer more. When he got up one day and saw a tall dark haired man talking to his commander he thought he was hallucinating for a minute. Until Lucifer turned and walked over to him. “I convinced your commander to give you some emergency leave if you’d like to go away with me for a bit,” Lucifer suggested. 

“You left,” Damon said stubbornly. “Without even saying goodbye.”

“It wasn’t my intention,” Lucifer assured him. “My brother found me and forced me back. I would have stayed if I could have.” He wasn’t sure why he had come looking for Damon again, but there was something about him that he just couldn’t stay away from. He had been back in Hell for almost two thousand years by Hell time, but Damon Salvatore kept occupying his thoughts. Perhaps it was because of the way it ended. The way he’d been ripped away in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye. Maybe this trip he could get the little human out of his system. 

“Okay, then,” Damon agreed with a sigh. He couldn’t stay mad at Lucifer even if he didn’t have a good excuse. Not after spending the last two years pining for him. “Are we camping again, or…”

“I was thinking we could hit the town, grab a room at the inn, two beds of course since I told your commander we were brothers. Don’t want anyone getting all up in arms, but one room shouldn’t raise too many eyebrows,” Lucifer told him. “I don’t want to go too far and leave you stranded when I end up getting dragged away again.” 

“Okay. That sounds good,” Damon agreed with a smile as he ducked back into his tent and grabbed his duffel bag. Sleeping in an actual bed would be nice. It had been a while. Having to hide his feelings for Lucifer would suck though. It couldn’t be helped. While it didn’t carry the death penalty anymore, it would make life more than a little difficult. Especially in the army. They /might/ actually kill him, even if it wouldn’t be a legal execution. Maybe they just wouldn’t leave the room much. 

Damon’s idea of not leaving the room was taken up gladly by Lucifer. They took turns going out for meals and told the staff at the inn that they were working on research for a book when it was commented on to explain their reclusive behavior. They had been together for about a week this time when Damon couldn’t help but say, “I love you, Lucifer.” 

“You…um…huh?” Lucifer stammered with wide eyes. No one had ever told him that before. He was the devil for crying out loud. 

Damon blushed brightly. He hadn’t meant to say that, but he wasn’t about to take it back. “If you don’t feel the same, that’s okay, but I thought you should know. I love you and I’m glad you came back.” 

Lucifer took a few deep breaths, forcing himself not to run. He didn’t think he could say it back, but he could imply it. “I’ll always come back for you, Damon,” he whispered. “As long as you live, I’ll always come back.” 

Damon smiled brightly and turned to press a kiss to Lucifer’s chest. It wasn’t an ‘I love you’, but it was even better. He knew that Lucifer couldn’t stay. Apparently, his brother would always find him and drag him back to Hell, but he would always come back. That was good enough. He would take any little bit of time they could steal together. Four days later Damon woke up alone again and sighed sadly. He still stayed for a few hours, just to make sure that Lucifer hadn’t gone out for food or something, but when he didn’t come back by lunch, Damon just went down to check out of the inn and headed back to camp. 

1865:  
Damon had been moving through the west when he walked into an inn and stopped short at the sight that met him. Sitting there at the bar was Lucifer. He immediately rushed over and sat next to him. “Fancy meeting you here,” Damon grinned at him. 

“I told you I would always come back for you,” Lucifer said softly enough that none of the other patrons would hear him before he tilted his head curiously. “There’s something different about you.” 

“I’m a vampire now,” Damon told him just as quietly. “That means I’ll never die so anytime you come back to Earth, I’ll be here.” 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes before tossing back the rest of his drink and getting up to head upstairs, jerking his head to Damon to follow. He’d already gotten a room when he got to town. Once they were upstairs, Damon grabbed his hand and pulled him in a different direction to a different room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Damon grabbed Lucifer in a searing kiss and the devil melted into it for a long moment before pulling back. “I have missed you, Damon, but…How? Why? What?” 

“Well about a year after you left last time, I went home on leave to find that my father had taken on a boarder. When I found out that she was a vampire and what vampires were, I set about seducing her to try and get her to turn me so that I could be immortal with you. It didn’t work out entirely like I planned, but the end result was good enough.” 

“I’m not familiar with vampires,” Lucifer said curiously. 

“Well we have to drink human blood to survive, but I know how you feel about killing so I do try not to. I made a mistake with my first meal and accidentally killed her, but since then I’ve been better. Just taking a little bit and then compelling them to forget. Compulsion is like mind control. I can change the memories of humans around or make them do things like give me a room and not ask questions.”

“But you don’t hurt people?” Lucifer asked worriedly. 

“No,” Damon shook his head. “I promise I won’t kill anyone I don’t have to and I’ll never make anyone do anything that could hurt them or anyone else.”

“Okay. That’s good enough then,” Lucifer agreed before pulling Damon back into another kiss and they ended up in bed just minutes later. They had both missed each other greatly. Most of the conversation on this visit was Lucifer learning about vampires since Damon already knew a lot about angels from their previous visit. 

Lucifer was a bit taken aback at the changes in Damon, but not in a bad way. In addition to the vampire abilities, he found Damon to be a lot more confident and relaxed. That could just as easily be because he wasn’t caught up in a war anymore and he was completely free of his family now. It could also be because he realized that Lucifer really would always come back for him. Whatever the reason, Lucifer liked it and didn’t hesitate to tell Damon so. Watching Damon feed was interesting, but he could clearly see that no harm was done. Damon didn’t even ask to feed on him so Lucifer didn’t have to say no. He wasn’t sure what kind of effect angel blood would have or even if his teeth could pierce Lucifer’s skin. Nothing human could, but Damon’s fangs were clearly supernatural. Either way it wasn’t something he would risk so he was glad he didn’t have to turn him down. 

Lucifer managed to stay for a little over two weeks this time and he and Damon were just stepping out of a shared bath when Amenadiel appeared in the room looking angry. Damon quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and took a step back, but Lucifer just sighed and slumped. “Time to go back, I presume.” He had learned a long time ago that fighting just wasn’t worth it. Especially when Damon was around. Vampire now or not, he wasn’t going to risk Damon getting hurt or worse in that kind of fight. 

“So this is why you keep coming back?” Amenadiel snapped looking Damon over with a sneer. 

When Amenadiel took a step towards Damon, Lucifer stepped in front of him. “Leave him alone,” he snarled. 

“Fine,” Amenadiel glared at his brother. “Get some clothes on and let’s go.” Lucifer did so, but not before giving Damon one last lingering kiss. Damon sighed sadly once Lucifer was gone. So that was Amenadiel. He hated him already. Damon had just barely gotten dressed when Amenadiel was back and before he could respond the large angel’s hand was on Damon’s head and he could feel all his memories of Lucifer slipping away. “You can’t be allowed to know about us,” Amenadiel told him, not at all regretful about what he was doing. It was all Lucifer’s fault.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer didn’t make it to Earth again until 1870 and when he learned that Amenadiel had taken Damon’s memory of them he was livid. The only good thing was that as soon as he laid eyes on him, all of the memories came rushing back. They weren’t sure if it was because he was a vampire or if the same would happen if he was human. It wasn’t something that any of the angels had ever tested before and it wasn’t something they were particularly worried about testing at the moment. Another mystery was how Lucifer always managed to find him so easily even when he stayed off the grid as he did now that he was a vampire. It was another thing that they didn’t care too much about either though. They were too happy to be back together. It was during this visit that Lucifer told Damon that he loved him for the first time, having finally gotten over his fear of those words and Damon had rewarded him greatly. 

Over the next almost hundred years Lucifer managed to sneak up to Earth every few years and get a week or two with Damon before he was dragged back. Once he even managed to stay for a whole month, even. Every time he was dragged away, Amenadiel blocked Damon’s memories, no matter how much he tried to avoid it. He just couldn’t manage to outrun the angel. Despite Amenadiel’s interference, every time Lucifer came back, Damon got his memories back and they picked up where they left off. There was a little tension at first due to the fact that Damon didn’t remember his promises to Lucifer either and thus had no compunctions about killing. The fact that he still didn’t do it particularly often helped. 

Lucifer knew that he couldn’t hold Damon to a promise that he couldn’t remember, but it still took him a bit to get over it. He just decided to look at it as a matter of predator and prey. It was the natural circle of life. That was the only way he could live with it. If that was the only way he could have Damon, then it would have to do. They spent a lot of time dreaming about a fantasy where Lucifer could stay on Earth for good. Damon suggested opening a bar or a club and joked that they should call it Lux since it was Latin for light and Lucifer was the lightbringer. They both also loved coming up with nicknames for each other, though they did have their favorites. Damon called Lucifer his ‘Morningstar’ and Lucifer called Damon his ‘Aeternum’. Many of them were more funny than sweet though. 

At one point near the end of the eighteen hundreds, Lucifer told Damon about his true name, Samael and that he could pray to him if he needed help. He did his best to put in a subliminal thought that would live on after the memory wipe and would come to mind if he were ever desperate enough, and it did work. Just not as well as they would have hoped. Damon still had to go through five years of horrific torture before he truly reached rock bottom enough for the name Samael to slip from his lips, and then not only did Amenadiel wipe his memory, but he made Damon turn off his humanity too and that was the start of Damon’s long miserable slide. 

Present day:  
Damon just stared at Lucifer for a long moment. Long enough for Stefan and Elena to start getting confused and even a little uncomfortable. Damon was too lost in the memories bombarding him to notice or care though. Before either of them could say anything Damon was on his feet and pulling Lucifer into a desperate kiss and both Stefan and Elena’s jaws dropped as Lucifer grabbed him and kissed him back like he was drowning. It went on for a long moment before Damon pulled back. “You took my memories,” he said heartbrokenly accusatory. 

“I had to, my love,” Lucifer said sadly. “You have no idea how much I wish you could have remembered.” 

“I hate your brother,” Damon huffed. 

“But do you hate me?” Lucifer asked, hoping that no one noticed the shake to his voice. 

“No, Luc,” Damon shook his head, sliding his hand up to cup Lucifer’s jaw. “I could never hate you. I thought you said you weren’t coming back though.” He didn’t know if he could keep doing this. This last time was the worst. Not having the memory of being pushed into turning off his humanity, he’d spent the last thirty plus years thinking that it was all his fault and being eaten alive by the guilt which just pushed him further and further to the edge. 

“I know, but I couldn’t stay away any longer,” Lucifer told him as he leaned his forehead against Damon’s, hoping against hope that the not hating him meant that he still had a chance. 

“I don’t think I can do this again,” Damon said voice trembling as much as his hand. “I can’t lose these memories again. I can’t let you walk away again. I can’t keep doing this, Luc. Please.” 

“You won’t have to, darling,” Lucifer whispered, burying his hand in Damon’s hair and running his fingers through it soothingly. “Things are different now.”

“Different how?” Damon asked pulling back to look at Lucifer with a spark of hope in his eyes. 

“I don’t have to go back anymore,” Lucifer told him. “I get to stay on Earth. Indefinitely.” Damon’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he all but attacked Lucifer with a hard kiss that the devil returned gratefully. 

Stefan and Elena had watched the whole thing in confusion. Part of them knew that they should give the couple some privacy, but their curiosity won out. Damon being with a man was odd enough, but the talk about taking memories and then getting them back and everything was even more so. When the newcomer mentioned staying on Earth, Stefan couldn’t take anymore. He did manage to wait until after they finished kissing before he blurted out. “What do you mean on Earth? What are you? An alien or something?” He’d heard some crazy shit, but this was definitely a new one. 

Damon and the other man both burst out laughing as they went to sit, and Damon motioned for Stefan and Elena to sit on the other couch as he relaxed into Lucifer’s arms and threaded their fingers together over his stomach. “No, he’s not an alien,” Damon managed to find words first. 

“My name is Lucifer. Morningstar,” Lucifer said reaching out his hand, noticing the double take that Damon did at his last name. 

“Morningstar huh?” Damon smirked. 

“Well once I was able to stay on Earth, it was rather hard to make a life for myself without a last name. It helped to remind me of you.”

“Wait a minute…Lucifer like…the devil? The actual devil?” Elena interrupted their conversation. 

“Precisely,” Lucifer smirked, hoping that his nerves didn’t show. He didn’t normally care what people thought, but this was Damon’s brother and someone else that he was likely very close with and the last thing he wanted was to make things difficult for Damon. Plus, most people didn’t actually believe him so it was easier to be glib about it. 

“No, no no,” Stefan shook his head morosely. “You’ve been doing so good, Damon. You’ve actually turned into a decent guy. Don’t throw all that away now. Please, brother.”

Lucifer stiffened at the implication, but Damon put a hand on his knee gently to calm him. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Stefan. Lucifer isn’t a bad guy.”

“He’s the devil,” Elena pointed out incredulously. 

“He’s not evil. He /punishes/ evil. He made me promise right after I turned that I wouldn’t kill unless I had no choice and that I wouldn’t compel anyone to do anything harmful. Unfortunately every time he left his brother took my memories away so I didn’t remember him or the promise I made.”

“I thought you said that /he/ took your memories?” Stefan said, tabling that part of the discussion.

“And what do you mean every time?” Elena added. 

“Luc only took my memories the last time. He used to sneak up to Earth every chance he got. We ran into each other not long after I joined the army in eighteen sixty one. He had a broken wing from fighting his way out of Hell and I had been shot and left for dead. We helped each other until his brother came and dragged him back to Hell a couple weeks later. After that he always found me when he came up and we ended up falling in love. That’s why I got Katherine to turn me. So that I could be immortal and always be here when he managed to sneak back.”

“Hold up a sec,” Stefan stopped him. “You loved Katherine. You wanted to be turned to be with her forever, I thought.”

“No, though I did think that for a while. Having memories missing really messes with your head. I remembered what I told her and what I told you and didn’t see any other reason why I would have wanted to turn so my mind convinced itself that it was true. Truth is that I was using her just as much as she was using me,” Damon explained. 

“But if you didn’t forget anything until after you turned, why did you decide to die instead of complete the transition? You told me it was because you couldn’t live without her.”

Lucifer did a double take at that information. He hadn’t known that and he turned to look at Damon curiously as well. “That was…well…” Damon considered for a moment how to answer the question. “At that point, I’d only seen Lucifer twice, you see. I loved him, but I didn’t know how he felt. He did tell me that he would always come back for me, but once the whole thing became real, the doubts started setting in. Then there was the fact that I realized that if I died, I might just get to go to Hell and maybe we could find a way to be together all the time instead of just stealing a week or two every few years. Katherine was the only excuse I could think of at the time to explain my change of heart.” 

Stefan thought about that for a few minutes before nodding. “That makes sense I guess. I mean you only knew Katherine for a few weeks before that whole thing so that wasn’t a lot of time to think things through before jumping on the immortality idea.” 

“Exactly. Once I found out about vampires being immortal, I expended all of my energy on how to manipulate her into turning me instead of thinking about what came next,” Damon told him. 

Lucifer snorted amusedly and shook his head. “You will forever be reckless and impulsive, darling.” 

“But you love me anyway,” Damon chuckled. 

“It seems I must,” Lucifer answered with a kiss. 

“Okay, so back to the story. You turned so that you could be here for Lucifer and you still remembered everything then…” Elena butted in, wanting to hear the rest. 

“Right. Well…Once his brother realized how serious it was he started wiping my memories every time he dragged Lucifer back to Hell, but he couldn’t do it completely for some reason. Whenever I saw Luc all the memories came rushing back. This went on for almost a hundred years. Every few years he would sneak up and manage to hide with me for a few weeks before getting dragged back, but then…” Damon faltered in the story.

“Then my brother crossed a line,” Lucifer picked it back up. He had learned about the ‘humanity switch’ as you call it that vampires have. After I rescued Damon from a particularly traumatic experience, Amenadiel changed his memories around to give it a worse ending, without me rescuing him, and used that to force him to turn off his humanity. His thinking was that if he didn’t have his emotions that he would reject me if I came back and that if I saw what a monster he had become, I wouldn’t want him back anyway. I was watched too closely to get away for a long time after that it was twenty Earth years before I was able to make it back and when I realized what my brother had done…I couldn’t risk it happening again. He turned Damon into a monster just to break us up. If it didn’t work, there was no telling how far he would go the next time.”

“Seeing him and getting all those memories back helped me to turn my humanity back on, but when I did, he told me that, and that he wouldn’t be back again before taking my memories again and disappearing. What he doesn’t realize,” Damon turned to look accusingly at Lucifer. “Is that without those memories, I didn’t know that I had been forced to turn of my humanity. I thought that and everything that came afterwards was completely my fault. That’s why I’ve been spiraling so badly since then.” 

Lucifer looked appalled. “I’m so sorry, my love. I didn’t even consider that. I was just trying to protect you from Amenadiel.” 

“I know,” Damon said with a sad smile. “That’s why I forgave you. But that’s also why I couldn’t do it again.”

“I understand,” Lucifer assured him. “And you won’t have to. Even if I do have to leave for some reason, I will find a way to let you keep your memories.” 

“How did you manage to stay anyway?” Damon asked while Stefan and Elena tried to come to terms with the idea that the devil was actually a good guy. 

“During one of my jaunts up here, my brother was caught up in a mugging when he came to get me and something precious to him was stolen…”

“Wait a second,” Damon said amusedly. “You mean to tell me that /Amenadiel/…the badass warrior angel…was caught up in a human mugging…and /lost/?”

“Yes, I found that rather amusing as well,” Lucifer laughed. “It was only due to the fact that he consistently underestimates humans and doesn’t see them as a threat, he wasn’t paying any attention to his surroundings, and he didn’t recognize the gun before it shot him. By the time he recovered from being shot in the head his divine pendant was gone. Then he made the mistake of writing me a blank check for a favor if I helped him get it back.”

“Well that was pretty dumb of him. On all counts,” Damon laughed. 

“Quite so,” Lucifer agreed. “The moment I put the necklace back in his hand, I called in my favor. He can never force me back to Hell again. He can try and talk me into going, of course, but he can’t push the matter if I say no, and since he’s the head angel, none of them can make me either.” 

“So how long have you been back?” Damon asked curiously, remembering before when he mentioned making a life for himself. 

Lucifer paled slightly at that question, but he knew he had to answer. “Almost five years,” he admitted quietly, hating himself for the look of pain that washed over Damon’s face at his words. 

“And you just now came here…”

“I thought about you every day, Damon, but I told you I wasn’t going to come back. I didn’t think you would want me if I did. Not after the way you begged me not to take your memories but I did it anyway. I thought after the way we left it that you would hate me and I couldn’t face that,” Lucifer hated baring his soul like this in front of other people, but he couldn’t stand seeing Damon hurt like this. 

Elena could see that Damon was struggling with that and Lucifer was clearly waiting with bated breath for some response so she decided to help. “What changed your mind?” she asked Lucifer.

“A conversation with my therapist actually…”

“The devil has a therapist?” Stefan asked incredulously. “And she knows about all this mess?” 

“Yes, I do, and no, she doesn’t. I keep telling her I’m the devil but whenever I talk about it or Heaven or Hell or anything she just thinks I’m talking in metaphors,” Lucifer answered him before getting back to the point. “But something she said helped me to realize that even if he did hate me for it, he still deserved to have his memories back now that the danger was passed.” 

“Five years,” Damon finally said as he pulled away from Lucifer. “We could have spent the last five years together…”

“Damon…” Lucifer said sadly as he reached out to him. 

Damon poured them both a glass of whiskey before taking a few deep breaths. “So, what now?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, you came back, got my memories back…now what? What is it you’re looking for here? Just to make sure I have the memories I deserve or…”

“At least that,” Lucifer said as he took Damon’s hand. “I love you, Damon. Just as much as I always have. I would love nothing more than to share my life with you if you want to come to LA with me.”

“LA?” Damon snorted. “The fallen angel lives in the city of angels?” 

“It seemed fitting,” Lucifer chuckled. “So what do you say? Come live with me?” 

Damon considered for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. Okay. I have a few things I have to wrap up here first though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a hundred more ideas for this story, but I can't manage to get them written so I'm gonna end it here for now. I'll probably come back to it later on though.


End file.
